


[All yue]Time to join my team 02

by sibylholic



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibylholic/pseuds/sibylholic
Summary: 当岳明辉升上二年级的时候，篮球部遭遇了前所未有的危机。球队队员因为隔壁的校花经理流失大半，部长重任一下子压到岳明辉肩膀上。为了冲进全国大赛，他必须招揽强有力的队员来弥补空缺，但是他心目中的pick为什麼一个比一个难搞？





	[All yue]Time to join my team 02

比预计的时间要少，李振洋只是等了两天而已。  
不过年轻的篮球部长也别无选择，社团的衰退是人都看得出来，如果没有改变，现在留在部里的人也会退出。更别说距离截止社团报名的时间已经不足一周了。

“想好了？”李振洋好整以暇地看着他。  
岳明辉是刚从球馆跑出来的，身上穿着宽大的篮球短裤，露出修长笔直的小腿。  
“你那个…”他顿了一下，仿佛在说什麼难以启齿的事，“不可能的。你换一个条件。”  
“不换。”李振洋笑眯眯地说。  
“不是，你到底想干嘛啊？”岳明辉在他意有所指的目光下龟怂了。  
“你知道的啊。是不是？”李振洋看着面前的人抿着唇瞪着他，虽然瑟缩的有点发抖还是倔强地站在原地。  
差不多成了。他想着。  
他站起来，亲昵地勾住岳明辉的脖子，“你给我点利息，我先陪你练一天，好不好？”  
“行！那个，利息…”岳明辉自我意识里这事还有回旋的余地，毕竟他心理只是觉得这个人在逗自己玩并不是动真章，“利息今天结束再说！”  
“好。”

……  
事不如人愿。在李振洋刚刚走近球场的时候，岳明辉明显地感到一丝紧绷。他的现任中锋丁吉在看到他的瞬间拍球的力道一下变大，“哐”地一下砸到地上，四周的人视线全部往他那里集结过去。  
李振洋扫了他一眼，拍拍岳明辉的肩，“等我，我换个衣服。”

“怎麼了？”岳明辉摆手让他去，转身去安抚中锋。  
“岳岳，你不知道他！”中锋怒形于色，“阴险狡诈挑拨离间狼心狗肺不知好歹！”  
“嚯！可以啊，这语文素养。”岳明辉大为惊奇。“你给我他怎麼阴险狡诈挑拨离间，嗯，还有什麼…狼心狗肺不知好歹了？”  
“他就是…”大个子这个时候仿佛失去了刚才的利索，颠三倒四的把前因后果讲了一般，听得岳明辉云里雾里，就知道李振洋曾经在很关键的一场临时缺席还拒绝解释原因。  
中锋末了还添了一句，“队长，你别信他，他迟早也会祸害到你。”  
讲迟了啊，已经在祸害了。岳明辉拍了下球，球借着反弹的力砸回他的手心震出一片火辣辣的阵痛。  
他隐约察觉到自己走了一条不归路，看不到前方，又不容许他后退。

第一天的训练如他所料，全队因为中锋单方面的牵制而变得火药味十足，新入生不知所以，知晓内情的针锋相对。虽然李振洋没什麼表示，在岳明辉可以调节之下还算没有发生任何暴力冲突就结束了。但岳明辉能感到。  
李振洋确实在生气。  
他有一次后退撞到他，被握住腰扶稳，三年级的手很大，力道也因为心情的波动而加剧，紧紧地扣住他的腰让岳明辉不禁怀疑事后会不会留下几道指印。  
他靠着李振洋的胸膛，那个人的声音通过身体传过来。  
“站好。”低沉的尾音下垂的声音。  
岳明辉回过头，向他小声地保证，“你别生气，我会解决的。”  
“你不用担心我的事。我来，是公平交易。”  
“你…！！”  
李振洋垂下头看了他一眼，随即放开他追向橙色的球划过的抛物线落点。  
岳明辉捏紧拳头，他能听到场外对李振洋的欢呼声。甚至因为那个人的球技和潜在的冲突让这次训练变得格外有料，他能感到单单因为一个人的加入，让死气沉沉的篮球部焕发了。虽然某种意义上也未必是好事。  
他发出今天第71次叹息，冲上去拉住中锋拽住比中指的手。

……  
真的受够了。  
岳明辉打发走一干部员之后,进了球场自带的澡堂开始思考人生。这里面就他一个人，没有其他的声音。他双手撑着墙壁感受着水流打在他全身。  
招他进来到底会不会间接地造成球队分裂？如果双方放不下芥蒂那麼就无法合作无间。反而只会造成逆反。以及……  
李振洋会不会收了报酬之后再次临阵脱逃。

岳明辉把自己的头发往后捋，接着外面打进来的日光打量自己。长腿窄胯和大肌肉块子，甚至他的长相也谈不上是女气，更别说隔壁还有个天仙校花坐镇。  
李振洋到底和他玩哪出…  
他又想到那个吻，蜻蜓点水般地碰到自己的嘴唇。一瞬间感受到的吐息和柔软触觉。他下意识地碰了碰自己的嘴唇。

“在回味吗？”突然闯入的声音让岳明辉措手不及，他急忙转身倒退了几步却直接撞上了淋浴的龙头，疼的一阵龇牙咧嘴。  
“你干嘛啊？”岳明辉咬着牙问道。他才看到面前的不速之客也是一丝不挂。他后颈的汗毛都要立起来了。训练结束之后，李振洋就直接走人了，他当时还以为他气过头忘记自己答应过的利息而逃过一劫，没想到在这个地方赤身相对地被逮住。他迟疑地又退了一步，整个人已经贴上凉丝丝的瓷砖了。

“别怕，给我看看你撞得怎麼样？”李振洋凑近，不容置啄地握住他手臂把人扯到自己怀里。岳明辉穿着拖鞋，脚底甚至还沾着没有冲掉的滑腻沐浴液，无从着力没法反抗地跌进狼窝。  
后腰那块迅速地红肿起一块。  
但是那不是最让人在意的。  
岳明辉因为前倾的姿势，后腰下榻，而凹陷出两个性感的腰窝，盛着一点刚冲下来的水流，边上还有自己刚刚用力过多而捏出来的深色指痕。  
“你…”李振洋发现自己有些口干舌燥，仿佛失去了往日的从容，“很容易留下痕迹啊…”他的手指先是帮他揉了揉红肿的地方，然后下移突然重重地按住了他的腰窝。  
“啊！！”岳明辉短促地叫了一声。“不，我没事！”这太奇怪了！他挣扎着想挣脱桎梏。却依旧因为无处借力而被压制。慌乱之中他感到自己下腹抵上了硬热的物件。他才发现，  
李振洋勃起了。

这个认知，让他感到一丝惊慌。他原本不必怕的，因为他足够反抗。只是因为此刻过于亲密的姿势和侵略性的态度让他失去了冷静。  
“你放开我！”他积蓄了力气，狠推了一把。李振洋却直接伸手搂住他的腰，他一推李振洋却也被这股力带着一起往前面人胸膛上撞。  
“嘘，没事。”李振洋安抚着他，怀里人因为惊慌失措整个人湿漉漉地发着抖，“我只要一点利息。你答应我的，不会反悔吧。”  
“放心，我不做什麼。”李振洋低低地诱哄着，手慢慢地拍了拍他的后背，然后收回来握住岳明辉的性器。“你也会爽的，我保证…”  
“别…”岳明辉被他的行动惊得弓起腰。  
男人的技巧和他打球的技巧簡直不相上下，他握着成型的柱体上下撸动，指腹的茧粗糙地摩擦着脆弱的器官。仅仅是几下，性器前端就淌出汨汨清液。  
“不要…不要再……”平时只是靠自己纾解，从来没有被这样煽情地对待过，岳明辉推拒着李振洋的手也逐渐变成变调，改为撑住罪魁祸首的胸肌维持着自己不会狼狈地腿软。  
“舒服吗？”低沉的笑声从头顶传来，男人依旧一个手服侍着，另一手圈住他，指尖有一下没一下地在腰窝处按压。  
“嗯…”不愿意承认自己被根本不熟的人压在澡堂撩拨几下就硬的一塌糊涂头脑发热，岳明辉咬住自己的嘴唇不肯再发出示弱的声音。  
李振洋放开他，单手把他往上提了一点，意外的看到岳明辉有些迷茫失神地看着他，好像在质问为什么停下来。  
“呵呵，别急，宝贝儿。”他把自己硬挺的性器和对方的握在一起，用手包住两根一起撸动。可能是从未有过这样的经历，岳明辉还是忍不住被这样刺激而喘息出声。李振洋低下头，寻找到开阖的唇瓣吻上去。舌尖轻易地探进去找到对方纠缠。岳明辉被他弄得迷迷糊糊，张开嘴试图获得更多空气却又因此方便了他的侵犯。略微的呼吸不畅让下半身的感觉更加鲜明，过于娴熟的技巧轻易就把他逼上顶峰。李振洋的手指不知不觉摸上了饱满浑圆的臀部，揉捏了一下然后蹭进臀缝里。  
他吻得更深了一点，手下捋动的速度也随之加快。趁着他被情潮抛起的时候，指尖直接探进了后面的密穴。  
“！！”被吻着发不出喊叫，岳明辉一下子清醒了几分，挣扎着想要脱出来。“你说好的！”  
“我说好的，我不进去。”李振洋按住他不让他乱动，“相信我…别动。”  
修长的手指侵入后穴带来酥麻的胀痛感和异物感，壁肉紧紧地包裹着入侵者。“出来…等一下，别碰！！…李振洋！啊—！！”指尖缓慢进入的时候戳刺到某一点，岳明辉几乎是瞬间都弹起来，李振洋差点没能压住他。陌生的快感从脚底一直传达大脑，偏偏前后都被人密集地欺负着。后穴那一点被反复按压，前面也被有技巧的撸动，终于在手指抠拨这性器前的小孔时，岳明辉发出绵长的一声呻吟然后抵达高潮。  
那一声叫的过于情色，而眼前人高潮的情态也过于惑人。李振洋自己反倒硬的发疼，他抽出手指引导着岳明辉的手抚上自己的性器。  
“帮我，小辉。”  
“嗯…”还沉浸在高潮余韵中的岳明辉乖巧地不行，让做什么做什么。最后却也因为李振洋在他身上四处点火又被半强迫地硬了再次高潮。走出浴室的时候，岳明辉几乎快要站不稳了。


End file.
